Oh, That's My Prince!
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Bagaimanakah perjalanan Sakura? Seorang gadis belia yang baru pindah ke sekolah baru dan diajar langsung oleh sang pemilik Sekolah? Check it out here! Satu lagi fic dari Yuuki n Aika, RnR Please!


**Oh, ****That's My Prince****!**

**Anime/Manga – Naruto – Romance/Drama – Sasuke U. & Sakura H. – Rated T+ - AU**

**By: Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Abal, Typo(banyak)**

**Disclaimer : ****NARUTO- ****MK's**

**Yuuki Aika Uchiha dengan bangga mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Farewell****,**** School**

KRIIINNGGG….

"Aduh… ribut banget sih!" kata seorang gadis berambut pink sambil berusaha menarik selimut pink dibawah kakinya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya, tampaknya ia sangat kesal dengan bunyi yang daritadi mengganggu tidurnya itu.

Kriinngg… Kriinnngg…

Akhirnya ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, duduk ditempat tidur, dan segera meraih jam wekernya, tanpa pikir panjang ia melemparkan jamnya ke dinding kamarnya. Entah sudah beberapa kali kaa-sannya, Harumi, membelikan jam weker baru padanya. Akan tetapi nasibnya tetap sama, hancur berkeping-keping terbanting tembok kamarnya. Sepertinya ia belum terbangun sepenuhnya, lihat saja, sekarang ia kembali meringkuk diatas tempat tidur ukuran Queen size yang dilapisi seprai bewarna pink-putih bergambar cherry yang sangat besar. Dan saat dia terbangun nanti ia pasti akan panik, melihat jam wekernya kembali hancur tak berbentuk. Hmmm...sambil menunggu dia bangun, lebih baik kita berkenalan dulu yuk...

**Sakura's Profile :**

"Sakura Haruno, seorang anak yang sangat penurut. Oleh karena itu orangtuanya pun sangat menyayangi dia, apalagi ia adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya, ia memang memiliki seorang nii-san bernama Sasori Haruno, tapi tetap saja ia yang paling disayang, dan tampaknya Saori juga tak keberatan akan hal itu. Segala kebutuhan Sakura juga selalu diusahakan terpenuhi, ia juga selalu dimanjakan, baik oleh orangtuanya maupun oleh nii-sannya.  
>Orangtuanya memberikannya nama Sakura, karena mereka mengharapkan ia seperti 'Sakura' pohon bunga bewarna pink yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya, mereka berharap Sakura dapat menjadi seseorang yang seperti bunga Sakura yang dapat memancarkan keindahan dan tegar seperti pohon Sakura yang tetap berdiri kokoh saat musim dingin tiba. Sakura tinggal dengan Harumi Haruno, kaa-sannya. Tou-sannya telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu, dengan meninggalkan perjanjian yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura, Sasori maupun dan Harumi sendiri."<p>

Tiba-tiba Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, tampak seseorang wanita berambut merah yang masih memakai celemek masuk ke kamar Sakura, orang itu adalah Harumi, kaa-san dari Sakura.

"Aduh, Sakura, kok pagi-pagi begini kamu udah ribut sih? Apa kata tetangga nanti? Kamu itu anak perempuan lho." kata ibu Sakura menceramahi anaknya panjang lebar.

"Ah, kaa-san. Biarin aja deh, mereka cuma iri sama aku." kata Sakura santai.

"Iri apanya?" kata Harumi mengernyitkan jidatnya.

"Aku kan akan pindah ke sekolah yang terkenal... kalo sekolah mereka kan enggak kaa-san..." jawab Sakura lagi.

"Ya ampun Ra, kamu itu pindah bukan karena kemauan kaa-san, sekolahlah yang pindahin kamu… kamu itu dipindahkan, karena kepala sekolah bilang kamu itu enggak bisa diperingatkan." jelas Harumi sambil menahan emosinya yang sudah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Yah, kaa-san... kok bilangin anak sendiri gitu sih ?"

"Sudahlah, mendingan kamu mandi sana… sudah jam berapa sekarang? nanti telat lho, ke sekolah…"

"Ha'i, kaa-san… kaa-san keluar dulu deh, aku mau beresin tempat tidur…"

"Cepat ya…"

"Haa'iii…"

**~5 menit… 10 menit… 15 menit~**

"Sakuraaa! cepppaaattt… mandi kok lama banget ?" teriak Harumi dari lantai bawah.

Sakura pun turun dengan pakaian lengkap dan nyengir nyengir depan kaa-san nya;

"Udah rapi kan kaa-chan ?"

'Kaa-chan' nya Saku tidak mnjwab,  
>Saku melirik kanan, kiri, depan, belakang...<br>BONK!

"Au… Kaa-san… kok pukul kepala aku sih ? sakit…"

"Kamu itu…"

Harumi mau mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi terhenti. Dia mencium bau yang aneh dari tubuh Sakura…  
>sekali lagi, BONK!…<p>

"Auch... kaa-san..."

"Eh... berapa parfum yang kamu habiskan? baunya… ukh, kamu uda gila ya? sebelumnya gak pernah pake parfum sebanyak ini..."

"Yeah, kaa-san, ini kan hari terakhir aku masuk di sekolah Fire Country National Plus School, besok kan aku uda masuk sekolah baru, Chichi... ChiCha… ChaChi… entah apalah namanya itu…"

"Uchiha International School…" jawab Harumi sambil melirik jam tangannya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Iya, betul…"

_Nama s__e__kolah yang aneh.._ batin Sakura.

"Jadi apa hubungannya wangi sama sekolah? Jangan bilang kamu sudah punya cowok…"

"Ada deh kaa-chan, mau tau aja..."

_Kaa-chan tau juga ya…_

"Dasar, sudahlah, cepat pergi…"

"Ha'i, kaa-san."

Sakura berjalan 5, 6 langkah, kemudian berbalik.

"Tapi kaa-san… nanti aku pulang lebih lama ya… maklumlah, teman aku banyak.."

"Ha'i, asalkan jangan pulang jam 12 malam saja…"

"Ah kaa-chan, aku kan bukan Cinderella…."

"Baiklah, cepat pergi, nanti telat…" Harumi mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sakura cepat berangkat.

**~ThXyEnNyUcHiHa~**

Sakura berlari ke sekolah dengan ulat berkaki seribu, eh, salah, langkah kaki seribu…  
>Sesampainya di sekolah, dan menerima rapor kenaikan ke kelas XI, Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke suatu tempat di dekat lapangan basket, ia disambut hangat oleh Kiba…<p>

Pacarnya, dulu…  
>dan sahabat sahabatnya, Hinata, Gaara &amp; Ino di bawah pohon Sakura tempat mereka biasa nongkrong…<p>

Kiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan memulai pembicaraan dengan enggak tenang, "Come on baby… yang bener aja, kamu mau ninggalin kita semua ?"

"Iya honey, sorry… I'm so sorry, aku harus pindah, kepala sekolah yang pindahin aku, bukan kaa-san…" kata Sakura membalas pelukannya dan bersandar di dadanya. Sakura dan Kiba sudah putus baik-baik sejak minggu lalu saat Sakura diputuskan untuk dipindahkan. Tapi kelakuan mereka seperti masih pacaran, dan status Sakura saat itu juga tampaknya masih 'Ceweknya Kiba'…  
>"Jadi kita gak bisa ketemu dong?" Kiba menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak Sakura, seperti seorang anak dan kaa-chan-nya... ^-^<p>

"Yah, Itu sih aku gak tau… tapi kalian kan bisa datang ke rumah…" Sakura menghibur mereka.

"Tapi kan jadinya jauh… betul gak, Ino-chan?" balas Hinata.

"Yeah, apa gak bisa mohon sama kepala sekolah...? kamu kan cantik, Ra, goda aja kepala sekolahnya…" kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil, sebelum sedetik kemudian terkikik saat Kiba merespon perkataanya.

"Oh, oh, oh. Iie, gak bisa, enak aja... Ra-chan kan cewek gue… masa disuruh godain orang lain?"

"Ya elah, Kiba, sok peduli…" ledek Gaara yang dari tadi diam, tangannya sibuk bermain-main dan menarik-narik kucir kuda nya Ino.

"Gue kan cowoknya, pasti care dong…"

Tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, Kiba malah spontan mengendus-endus tempat di sekitarnya…

"Ckckck, Ya elah, Kiba, hobby kamu dari dulu gak berubah ya… makin mirip Akamaru aja"

"Bukan… kalian ada cium bau aneh gak ?"

"Ada sih… bau apa ya ?"

Setelah cukup lama mereka mengendus sekitar mereka, kecuali Sakura, akhirnya Hinata yang masih diam dan mendengar-dengar saja pun buka mulut…  
>"Ini sih bau parfum…"<p>

Kiba yang daritadi sibuk memutar otak mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan bau tersebut, tersenyum lega. Maklumlah, sejak mulai masuk Senior High tahun lalu, ia memutuskan untuk ngak meneruskan hobi lamanya lagi…  
>Kiba serasa dibebaskan dari pikiran-pikiran yang penuh kosakata saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu, dan dia pun menyahut<br>"Ha'i, menurut aku sih gitu… kayak parfum…"

Kiba mencari asal bau tersebut dan mengikuti arahnya, dan…

"Ra-chan! jadi ternyata kamu…"

Sakura ngak menghiraukan teman-temannya itu dan cuma nyengir-nyengir.

"Ya elah, kenapa gak bilang daritadi, Raa?" Gaara menahan keinginannya sekuat tenaga untuk merepet panjang lebar, dia kan cowo, harus stay cool donk.

"He, aku kira bukan aku… tapi, tapi, kan aku gak bau…"

"Ha'i, kamu gak bau… wangi, tapi menyengat... mungkin lebih parah dari aku." Ino yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Sakura setelah Kiba pun geleng-geleng kepala.  
>Memang, dia sering pake parfum, tapi dalam takaran yang bener, dan gak kelewatan kaya gini…<p>

"Masa sih?"

"Ya elah, kemarin kan kita baru masuk kelas kimia, tentang bau… masa cepet kali lupanya? atau, kamu gak perhatikan ya?" tanya Gaara, tangan disilangkan didepan kepala sambil bersandar ke dinding, senyum jahil mengembang di wajahnya…  
>Bagi segelintir orang, Sabaku Gaara itu orangnya dingin, tapi kalo ke sahabat-sahabat baiknya, Gaara ngak keberatan menunjukkan sisi nya yang <em>agak<em> berbeda itu.

"Iya. Pasti itu…" jawab Hinata kalem, dengan sebelah tangannya yang mungil di dagu,  
>Hina-chibi di kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari menganalisa 'kenapa-Saku-bisa-lupa-dsb' bagaikan itu adalah kasus bom yang bisa meledak dalam 45 detik, atau kalo itu adalah PR Trigonometri 100 soal dari Kakashi yang kumpul sejam lagi.<p>

"Yah, baby... pantesan kamu dipindahin, kelakuan kamu kayak gitu…" Kiba mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan akan segera mencubit pipinya sampai merah…

Tapi Sakura berhasil menghentikan gerakannya yang terakhir itu dan balas mencubit lengannya. "Kok kalian malah jelekin aku sih?"

"Kita bukan jelekin kamu, Ra-chan. Kita ngomong yang sebenarnya…" lanjut Hinata yang ntah darimana sudah ada diatas pohon, duduk-duduk di salah satu cabang yang cukup besar sambil memejamkan matanya sangkin serius berpikir.

"Emangnya aku seburuk itu kah ?" Sakura menghela napas.

"Gak lah Sakura-sayang… Bagi aku, kamu itu sempurna, meskipun kamu banyak salah."

"Ya elah, gombal lagi deh…" Gaara yang sedang mendengarkan ipod nya ternyata memiliki telinga yang cukup sensitif, kalo sudah teransang untuk masuk ke 'Ya-Elah-Mode' {menurut Kiba}

"Gak papa kok Gaa, aku seneng kok… thanks Kiba-honey…"

"Yo'i"

"Oya, Gaa… kamu kan juga mau pindah, pindah kemana ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku udah lupa nama sekolahnya… tapi yang penting, sekolah itu paling ketat pengawasan nya…  
>Yah, namanya saja masuk kelas tingkat atas,<br>Apalagi tahun depan kita lulus…  
>Guys, kita harus tetap temenan yah, berjuang sama-sama… Ganbatte!" katanya, mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantong celana dan menyatukan tinjunya dengan tangan Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura<p>

"Ha'i… meskipun kita gak sama-sama lagi, kita harus berjuang keras ya!" Hinata melompat turun dari atas pohon, kemudian bergabung dengan mereka.

Direspon keempat anak lain dengan teriakan luar biasa keras yang bisa mengalahkan duo-Rock Lee-Maito Guy "GANBATTE!"

**~nExT~**

Kriiinnggg….

Sakura bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan mata masih tertutup. Tiba tiba…

_I dont wanna wake up... I even thought... I really love this moment..._

tiba-tiba sebuah suara baritone merdu menyadarkannya...

_A Day Dreaming, _oleh BACK ON, ringtone panggilan masuk khusus di handphonenya...

Sakura terkejut minta ampun, lagu itu sudah lama ngak singgah ke otaknya. Sakura melirik layar handphonenya, terpampang wajah tersenyum sahabat masa kecilnya yang juga sudah lama terlupakan, tertutup oleh kenangan lainnya.

Sakura pun segera mengangkat telepon itu, ingin melepas rindu setelah sekian tahun tak berjumpa...

"Moshi-moshi, _Forehead_! _'re you there_?" suara itu memanggilnya dari seberang, dengan panggilan _childish _yang sangat dibencinya.

"_What do you want__?_ _Don't you dare_ manggil-manggil aku forehead lagi, baka!  
>Humph, <em>I actually wished that you could mature a little<em>, Xena!"  
>omel Sakura, teman baiknya itu memang gak pernah berubah, padahal Sakura sudah memperingatkannya saat dia tamat junior high dulu.<br>Habis sudah keinginan untuk bertukar cerita ataupun yang lainnya, rasa sebalnya pada Xena sudah muncul kembali.

"Hahaha, jangan ngomong begitu lah, mbak. Gini-gini aku banyak berubah lho. _Got two Konoha Best Music Award, Kumogakure International Best Boyband, Best Ablum 2011, Best Newcomer Boyband…_

Plus gelar_ Mahasiswa Fakultas Musik Kumogakure_, dan gelar _Lulusan ter-ba-ik Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan Musik Kumogakure!"_ katanya dengan ceria, rasa bangga ikut mengalir di suaranya…

"Jangan sombong lah! Masih Mahasiswa aja sok begitu, lagian itu kan bukan gelar!" kata Sakura mengejek sang 'Eyeshield21' yang umurnya cuma terpaut 2 tahun darinya.

Pembicaraan mereka kemudian berlanjut pada tukaran alamat email dan ajakan untuk bertemu untuk minum sebentar, karena mulai besok Xena akan balik ke Konoha dan magang ngajar musik untuk sekitar satu tahun kedepan.

**~AiKaLoVeDanielSenSei~**

Sakura mengakhiri 'berantem' nya dengan Xena karena harus segera mandi, sarapan dan ke sekolah. Xena juga tampaknya harus segera naik pesawat untuk ke Konoha.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sakura turun dan menemui Kaa-san-nya,

"Kaa-san, tadi Xena-baka telepon. Katanya besok sampai ke Konoha." Kata Sakura sembari meneguk susu dan menggigit rotinya.

"Xena yang dulu suka main ke rumah?" tanya Harumi dari balik dapur.

"Wah, dia pasti sudah besar ya… kalau baca koran dari luar negri, tampaknya dia sudah jadi orang terkenal." Sambung Harumi lagi.

"Gak ah, katanya dia mau magang kok, berarti albumnya gak laku, semua awardnya Cuma omong kosong, dan dia ditendang dari Kumo untuk pulang kampung! Hahaha!" kata Sakura asal.

Padahal, Xena yang main band di Kumogakure sedang sukses besar, solo karier nya sebagai 'Eyeshield21' juga cemerlang…

Sakura Cuma gak terima anak ingusan yang suka gangguin dia waktu masih SMP satu itu jadi terkenal.

Sakura menghabiskan makannya dan meraih tas, kemudian menghampiri kaa-sannya di dapur sebentar sebelum berangkat.

"Sudahlah, sana pergi. Ingat, ini hari pertama kamu masuk, jadi kamu gak boleh melakukan yang aneh-aneh, ngerti?"

"Ha'i kaa-san…"

"Pergi sana, kaa-san sibuk…"

Belum berjalan beberapa langkah melewati pintu, Sakura tiba-tiba balik lagi…

"Muah, Thanks Kaa-san…"

Sakura mencium pipi kaa-san nya dan lari keluar lagi…  
>Harumi Haruno tersenyum…<p>

"Sakura-chan… kalo tou-san kamu masih di sini, dia pasti bangga…"

**~YuuKiLoVeCaLvinSeNsei~**

Sesampainya Sakura di depan sekolah, dia terbengong…  
><em>Ini sekolah atau istana? besar banget…<em>  
>Masih terpukau oleh kemegahan sekolah barunya, Sakura dikejutkan lagi dengan tepukan di pundaknya dari belakang. Ternyata…<p>

"Gaara ? Oh My God… Kamu sekolah di sini?"

Sakura & Gaara saling berpelukan seakan mereka sudah lama tidak beretemu…  
><em>ada<em>_-__ada aja..._ _padahal baru kemarin aja ketemu…_

"Gaa! aku bener-bener gak nyangka kita akan satu sekolah…"

"Mungkin sudah takdir kan, pinky?" Kata Gaara mulai menampakkan sifat bipolar nya, kalau mau buat Sakura kesal, caranya gampang saja, panggil dia Pinky dan semua akan beres… ~_^

"Udah ah, kita langsung masuk aja…" Sakura ngak mau berantem dengan Gaara untuk hari pertama, apalagi dia belum punya teman disini.

Sakura & Gaara berjalan melewati pagar dan lapangan sekolah, dan setelah itu mereka berhenti. Tepat di depan mereka berdiri dengan megah sebuah air mancur yang di atasnya dipahat tulisan **Uchiha Internatioanl School **dan kolam air mancur yang diameternya sekitar 12 m… {bukan majas Hiperbola}

"Sugoii…" Sakura menatap air mancur yang airnya menari-nari dengan riang itu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Cool… aku baru pertama kali lihat sekolah yang ada air mancurnya, apalagi yang sebesar ini, airnya jernih lagi…"

"Ha'ii, me neither…"

"Bakalan betah nih aku belajar di sini…" katanya sambil refleks meraih ipod kesayangannya dan memasang piano classic-nya Richard Clayderman untuk merayakannya.

"Aku juga… Aaaaaaa…! I love This School!"

Sakura pun teriak di depan air mancur itu, dan serentak orang-orang pun melihat ke arah mereka…

"Hush… Saki! kamu uda gila ya? jangan teriak sekencang itu…"  
>padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur instingnya menyarankan untuk pake headset, telinga Sabaku no Gaara itu dikhususkan untuk musik dan suara berkualitas, bukan teriakannya pinky!<p>

"Aku kan kagum sama sekolah ini…" kata Sakura pelan, setelah hujan tatapan melotot para murid lain terhenti.

"Tapi gak gitu juga kali… suara kamu bisa buat orang tuli…"

"Ngejek nih ?"

"Pinky, Pinky… kalo teriak boleh aja, tapi jangan keras kali kayak tadi…"

"fine, fine… masuk yuk…"

**~Ha****t****eYu****r****i~**

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gerbang… Dan…

"Wow… Gaa… cubit aku...!" Gaara cuek aja dan ngelakuin sesuai katanya, dia mmencubit lengan Sakura sekuat tenaga.  
>"Aauuu… sakit !"<p>

"Tapi tadi kamu suruh aku cubit, ya aku cubit…"

"Ya gak gitu kuat juga Gaa, itu namanya penganiayaan tauk…" Sakura akan membalas cubitannya, tapi Gaara duluan menghentikan tangannya.

"Udah deh… aku mau liat daftar itu dulu, jangan ganggu aku, aku libas kau nanti…"  
>Sakura mau tidak mau pun tutup mulut, kalo gaara udah pake nada &amp; raut wajah serius, seaneh apapun kasakata yang dia pake tuh ga boleh dilawan…<p>

"Daftar? daftar apa ?" setelah semenit-dua menit, otak Sakura mulai mencerna kata-katanya…

Sakura mengikuti Gaara ke depan pintu ruang kelas 'Uchiha'

_Ruang Uchiha?_

Gaara melihat lihat daftar itu dan, "Thank Kami-sama! aku masuk kelas A… guru pembimbing aku… Dan Namikuji-sensei, okay, semoga saja gurunya baik…"

Sakura melihat-lihat daftar itu dan bertanya pada Gaara…

"Gaa, kayaknya kita beda kelas deh, liat aja, jauh kali perbedaan nama kelas kita…"

Gaara melihat lihat lagi dan terbelalak..  
><em>what? kok bisa? <em>batin Gaara..

"Napa Gaa?"

"Saki, kamu… kamu masuk kelas… kelas 'Rei'…"

"Rei? apaan tuh? selama ini aku gak pernah denger nama kelas yang gitu aneh…"

Sambil bicara, Gaara kembali menoleh ke daftar…

"Dan… dan… wali kelas mu Uchiha?"

"Nani? Uchiha? yang bener aja?"

"Berarti… kamu diajar langsung sama Kepsek & pemilik sekolah ini… aaaaargh! Pinky, Tamatlah riwayatmu!"

Sakura yang awalnya tenang, mulai panik…

"What? emangnya kamu tau sesuatu tentang si Uchiha ini?"

"Ya ampun Saki… kamu itu emang bodoh atau pura-pura gak tau sih ?"

"Aku bener-bener gak tau, Gaara! Kasitahu aku…"

"Sekolah ini, dinamain langsung sama yang punya dengan namanya sendiri…  
>kelas Rei itu kelas yang paling buruk…<br>Dan yang aku denger, Uchiha-sensei itu, Salah, Uchiha-sama itu, sangat pendiam… tapi menghanyutkan & sadis banget…"

Sakura menelan ludahnya, memandang kanan dan kirinya, lalu bicara lagi dengan Gaara...

"Gaa, kamu gak lagi nakutin aku kan ?"

"Ngapain coba aku takut-takutin kamu ?"

"Mati aku… udahlah, Gaa, aku pulang aja… mendingan aku gak usah sekolah daripada harus ketemu sama orang kayak gitu setiap hari… bisa mati muda aku…"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi ditahan oleh Gaara…

"Bukannya aku homo ato apa ya, tapi denger-denger dia ganteng loh…"

"Yeah, kalo itu sih aku yakin, Kiba lebih ganteng daripada si Uchiha itu…"

"Hush, jangan bilang gitu… setiap ruangan di sini, termasuk toilet, dipasang perekam, dan juga ada kamera CCTV. Ya kecuali di kamar mandi, kalo di kamar mandi ada kamera, gawat tuh…"

"Aku gak mentingin itu, aku ga bisa ditipu sama muka, Gaa. yang aku takutin tuh, sensei-nya…  
>Aku bisa mati muda, Gaaaarraaa…!" T_T<p>

"Kalo kamu mau selamat, kamu harus rajin dan baik-baik di kelas…  
>kan gak mungkin juga Pemimpin Uchiha bertindak sewenang wenang terhadap muridnya?"<p>

"Iya juga sih… tapi kan kamu tau sifat aku di kelas itu gimana… mana mungkin kebiasaan aku bisa diubah secepat itu ?"

**-TBC**

**Thanks buat para readers yang udah nyempetin buat review, mengenai 'Uchiha-sensei' itu sengaja di-cliff-kan biar lebih seru n misterius aja…**

**Lagu A Day Dreaming soundtrack anime Eyeshield 21 milik grup band BACK ON- BUKAN Milik Yuuki Aika Uchiha.  
>dan karakter Xena- diadaptasi dari Sena Kobayakawa adalah dari Anime Eyeshield 21(Aishīrudo nijūichi) juga bukan milik Yuuki Aika Uchiha melainkan Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata.<br>**

**Big thanks juga buat Daniel-sensei yang udah sukses buat Aika mabuk cinta & membuat segudang fics bertemakan 'Sensei x Students'**

**Minta pendapatnya yaa…  
>kalimat penutup trademark khas para author (trmsk kami) :<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE RnR ;D**

**Tq.**

**~Yuuki n Aika UcHiHa**

**CHAPTER III**


End file.
